Upgraded Original Vampire
'''Upgraded Original Vampire', also known as The Beast is the name used to describe a type of creature that was born in Season Three of The Originals, and was a being prophesied to be "seeded" with the undoing of the Original Siblings, or created from the destruction of the Original Family. It was presumed to be male. The prophecy predicted by Alexis showed the Beast as a male figure rising with long sharp bloody fangs. Two have been created through the machinations of Lucien Castle. They are an Upgraded version of an Original Vampire, its bite is capable of killing an Original Vampire due to its extremely potent werewolf venom. Lucien was turned into an Original with powers surpassing the Enhanced Original Vampire Alaric Saltzman, and has a fatal werewolf toxin type of bite that can kill even an Original, such as Finn. The Beast is the first creature who can kill Originals without a physical weapon like the White Oak Stake, or magic as a weapon such as an empowered witch like Bonnie Bennett was when she tried to kill Klaus. The only known member of this new Upgraded Original Vampire species is Lucien Castle. Season Three : Main article: The Prophecy A prophecy was predicted about The Beast's rising by Alexis, Lucien Castle's prophetic witch, that explains the Beast will either be the product of the Mikaelson Family becoming undone, or be the reason the family falls. However, it could also mean that after everything and everyone regarding the Mikaelson Family has fallen, the Beast will rise from the ashes. The full meaning of the Prophecy is currently unknown. Powers and Abilities Beasts possess roughly the same powers befitting an Original vampire, but with a few modifications due to the nature of the spell that created them as well as the introduction of werewolf venom. Other the addition of werewolf venom, the spell uses was the exact the same as Esther, meaning the reason why Lucien is stronger and faster may be due to the fact he was simply already a vampire first, and his 1,000 years worth of strength and speed was merely amplified. *'Super Strength:' They are considerably much stronger than any supernatural species seen thus far. Lucien was shown to be much stronger than Elijah and Finn when they fought. Lucien even proved to be stronger than Klaus the Original Hybrid in their confrontation in The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, however, it should be noted that Lucien had only faced Klaus when the latter was relatively calm, it is likely that if Klaus were to become enraged or transform completely into his Werewolf form, he would be more of a challenge for Lucien. The Beast is the strongest creatures in the series thus far, greater that even Mikael. it is unknown how well tthey would fare against Mikael, who was shown to be significantly superior to his children or Alaric, an Enhanced Original Vampire. *'Super Speed:' They are also considerably much faster than any supernatural species seen thus far. They are quite possibly the fastest creatures in the series universe, being able to dodge Klaus' attacks effortlessly. *'Super Agility:' They possess more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than any other supernatural species. They can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Senses: They have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed any other supernatural species. * Super Durability: They can take far more trauma than any other supernatural species No Original vampire has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Lucien was unfazed with multiple wooden bullets shot at him from Matt. * Immortality: They are immortal just like any Original Vampire. It is currently unknown if there is something powerful enough to kill them. *'Healing Factor:' They able to heal much faster than any other supernatural species. *'Enhanced Emotions:' They experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows the beasts to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. *'Emotional Control:' They have a limited degree of control over their own emotions. It has been stated that Emotional Control fades over time. *'Mind Compulsion:' They can control and influence the thoughts, emotions, behavior, actions and memories of humans, non-original vampires and non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. They cannot however compel witches, immortals, or werewolves/evolved werewolves. *'Sire Bond:' Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *'Telepathy:' They have the ability to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them although, as they are more powerful than Original vampires, they have one of the strongest minds in the world. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. **'Dream Manipulation:' They can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the ability to distort perceptions of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. **'Illusions:' They have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. *'Advanced Werewolf Bite:' The ability to transfer werewolf venom that is deadly to vampires and can even kill an Original Vampire. Though it could alleviate some of the effects of the venom such as hallucinations, Klaus's blood has been shown to be unable to cure it as the venom that was used in the Immortality spell was a new strain created from all of the seven werewolf bloodlines and was designed to have no cure. It is unknown if their venom's lethal to Klaus or any non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid, as Klaus and any non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid are immune to werewolf venom. *'True Face:' Their true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When Lucien's true face was revealed, his iris turned blood-red, dark veins appeared under his eyes as the blood pumped forcefully through them, and he grew multiple fangs. This is different from the Original Vampire's and non-original vampire's true faces in the sense that Original Vampires and non-original vampire's sclera turn red when the blood forcibly pushes into their eyes while their iris stays the same color, and the red veins under the Beast's eyes go down further on their face like an Augustine Vampire. Original Vampires and non-original vampires usually only have two sharp fangs on their canine teeth, but the Beast has multiple sharp fangs, not just the canine fangs. Weaknesses *'Broken Neck:' Breaking a Beast's neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious. *'The Cure:' If a beast takes the cure, they will revert back to being mortal again. Once taken, the cure prevents them from being immortal again, causing the body to reject vampire blood. *'Desiccation:' Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause a Beast to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated beast will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. *'Invitation:' In order to enter any house owned by humans, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited, only if ownership of the house is changed can they be removed until re-invited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic:' Beasts are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. A witch/warlock with enough magical power at her/his disposal could harm or even kill it. Magic can also be used to trap an Original through boundary spells, and magic can also be used to desiccate an Original. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, and Dark Objects. It is possible, but equally as unlikely that a Siphoner can also siphon the magic from a vampire. *'Physical Trauma:' Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a Beast pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). Lucien showed resistance to various wood bullets. It is possible he is immune to vervain also. *'Poison:' There have recently been various poisons shown invented by people such as Dr. Wes Maxfield and Aya that are capable of incapacitate or desiccate a vampire when administered. Klaus also used a poison to kill Tim that not even vampire blood could cure. Davina used a spell that made her blood toxic to Klaus, paralyzing and rendering him unconscious. It is unknown what effect any of these poisons would do if ingested by a Beast. *'Sunlight:' Sunlight will burn a Beast, but cannot kill them. Lucien possesses a lapis lazuli ring to combat this. *'Cursed Stake:' There is a new weapon, a cursed stake, that can be used to neutralize an Original that even vampires can use, as Aya used it on Rebekah. An Original revives immediately upon its removal unlike the White Oak Ash Daggers which can take hours. The one used on Rebekah caused her to eventually go insane upon it's removal when a skull shaped mark developed on her lower arm above her wrist. There is no known cure to the curse as the method Freya used to heal Rebekah was only temporary, as the mark and insane urges returned hours later. It is unknown what the stake would do on the beast. *'White Oak Ash Daggers:' A group of enchanted silver daggers dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will neutralize an Original vampire when stabbed through the heart. If the dagger is removed, it must be dipped again in White Oak Ash to re-neutralize the Original vampire. Otherwise, it will have no effect and the Original vampire awaken within a few hours. It is unknown if the beast can be daggered. Unusual Weaknesses *'Cancer:' Although vampires cannot catch diseases and illnesses such as cancer, if a human has active cancer and is turned into a vampire, the effects of the cancer will increase. The regenerative properties of vampire blood will speed up the replication of cancer cells of and exceed normal stages of the condition. This was first proven when Caroline fed a terminal cancer patient vampire blood to test if it could cure cancer. When Jo ran tests on the patient after he was turned into a vampire, she referred to his tumors as "stage 10. It is unknown what would happen if a person with cancer is turned into an original vampire. The effects on an Original Vampire would be presumably the same as the rest of the species because they have the same healing powers. Members Lucien_3x18_Profile.jpg|Lucien Castle Appearances TOS3 *''For the Next Millennium (Vision) *Behind the Black Horizon (Lucien) *The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' (Lucien) Trivia * It is a species very similar to that of an Enhanced Original Vampire, but is able to kill an Original Vampire with a bite from its venomous fangs and has no need for a White Oak Stake. * Their predatory faces are altered to be opposite of Original Vampires, and non-original vampires. The Beast's iris' turn blood red instead of their sclera black, they have their blood red veins extend further down their face like Augustine Vampires, and they possess multiple sharp fangs, not just two sharp canine teeth. * The Beast has superior powers to the Original Vampire, very much like an Enhanced Original Vampire, but has even more powers such as superior strength, speed, and venomous bites that can kill even the Original Vampires. *It is unknown how the powers of a Beast compare to that of an Enhanced Original Vampire. It can be assumed since it was the same spell used by Esther and Vincent, that the only advantage of a Beast is its venomous bite and the fact the Lucien vampire strength was amplified whereas the others were Human first. References See also Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles